


The Forbidden Texts

by robertwilliamflay



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Self-Insert, Snowed In, Sorry Not Sorry, cabin fever, cheeto, consensual intercourse, happy valentines day yall !, lorax - Freeform, lorax x reader, not the kinda fluff yall are thinkin ;), warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertwilliamflay/pseuds/robertwilliamflay
Summary: Y/N and the Lorax are spending a honeymoon together, and things take a turn for the worse when the bitter winds take their hold. But the Lorax has a plan to keep things toasty without any damage to the environment ;) An early valentines treat for all our little nachos out there <3
Relationships: The Lorax/Reader
Kudos: 1





	The Forbidden Texts

God Himself presents: The Forbidden Texts Part One Heated Passions: Lorax x Reader self insert fanfiction “Are you alright,(y/n)?” Your precious peanut, the Lorax, asked you as he embraced your shivering body in his wooly furred muscles. The snowstorm continued to rage outside like a violent log-harvester, trapping the two of you within the room. Unable to procure firewood from the nearby woods without harming the trees, the lifeless fireplace sat uselessly as the temperature sunk lower and lower. The cruel cold drudged up terrible memories of the Oncler, the abusive ex of your dashing dandelion Steve Motherfucking Harvey. “...Make, make the cold go away…” you manage to whisper in your weakened, defenceless state. Your stunning mango tightened his hold, pressing his moustache to your forehead, daring not to let the warmth escape from your slender limbs. The honeymoon that had begun with so much happiness and love had turned out like this, shivering helplessly against the onslaught of the snowstorm. It was then that something even warmer than his gentle reassurances and magnificent fur brushed against your leg. You reached out and felt for it, your hand gently closing around the mysterious object. With a start, you realized what it was, the heat from within emanating from its surface and bringing life back into your cold hand. As if god had given you a revelation, the solution towards your predicament had revealed itself to your mind. You gazed into the visage of your precious worm off the string, conveying into his loving, caring gaze the feelings within the depths of your being. Lorax looked you in your eyes lovingly with his sweet baby blue globes, and placed a hand on your thigh. “Alexa, play despacito,” he spoke and the government spy responded with the 2017 smash hit. You wrapped your arms around him as his hand, gnarled like the bark of a Truffula tree, slid further up your thigh, getting dangerously close to your dripping core, pinning you to the floor. Goosebumps rose all over your delicate skin and a soft mewl left your tender lips from the sweet touches of your delectable little shit. “I know how to help,” he said with a wink. Oh how you loved this freaky little twink. You crashed your lips onto his, feeling the coarse hair of his bushy moustache that you loved. You feel the bristles slowly drag along your skin, ticklishly descending across the plane of your stomach until... moan your back arches into the air as the Lorax’s mustache brushes you there, in the burning pleasure you were no longer feeling the winter’s chill. Your hands spasm, clutching at anything and everything as you struggle to keep yourself from drowning in the suffocating cheeto-colored pleasure. The fingers find themselves tangled in soft, fluffy fur, the locks caressing each digit as your hands dig deeper and deeper into the mane of your free-range french fry. Your hips rock forward as he works you out, edging you closer and closer to your sweet, hot release. The coil within grows tighter until it snapped. Like the first time you heard him say “I speak for the trees,” the tide of pure white ecstasy encompasses you like the raw power of nature’s fury. Eventually the warmth of your heated passions ebb away, but as you meet the Lorax’s gaze, the two of you know that cold won’t bother you anyway. In your revitalized state, your hands pull themselves away from their hairy embrace, and you grin mischievously at your organic carrot mate. “Now it's my turn to warm you up,” you say with hooded eyes. You wrapped your ice cold hands around his rock-hard bony knob. What he lacked in the length of his tree pole he made up for in girth, not that you minded either way. You gazed into his sky-colored orbs as you began to slowly pump up and down the trunk, eliciting a quiet groan from your sunrise lover. You were surprised when his orange color began dying your hands with every stroke, marking you as his. You can’t help but realize how small and frail his tiny body is in your arms, and hope that you dont crush him underneath your sweet fat body as you hunch over your fuzzy tater tot. But he always loved that about you. Your scrumptiously thick thighs. The strong arms. The toes. Oh the toes. You feel Satan coming closer just thinking about him rubbing his glorious moustache across the pads and in between the digits. You think fondly of the last time you two were together, bringing joy on your darkest of days. Your bodies in the darkness swayed like the Truffula trees, skin and fur melding together in fiery heat, banishing the cold in a flaming inferno of love and desire. Whatever the storm would and could continue to throw at the two of you, it was nothing before the strength of your heated passions.


End file.
